Tethers are known and used to retain components to a vehicle.
Shock absorbers are designed to reduce peak forces. Typically, shock absorbers are robustly designed for repeated, cyclic use. This adds size, weight, design complexity, and cost to the shock absorber, making it unfeasible in a single-use scenario.